therosefandomcom-20200214-history
1992 Summary
Kim and Kayla discuss the trip to Los Angeles, as Marcus comes in and tells them about Isabella's accident. Danielle looks at a picture of john in the paper and the ring- that matches the one she is wearing. Marcus tells john that Isabella and the baby will be fine, as john,Kim, Kayla, Shawn and Caroline all go in to see her. Kayla, Kim and the kids board a flight for Los Angeles, but Andrew is afraid, as another passenger named rob calms his fears of flying. Kim and Kayla discuss the case in her hotel room in Los Angeles. Kim and Kayla joke about being hit on by rob. Kimberly & Kayla are in LA. Kim has gone to work with a child abuse case at a creche. Shane arrived, and Kim told him she still loves him, but she wants to give Kayla & him a chance - that's one of the reasons she's moving. Shane & Kayla head back to Salem. Kim is staying in LA. She says goodbye to everyone.... Shane tells Kayla he may be able to help find Bo. Shane tells Kayla that Roman has left. She tells him she wants to help find Bo. Back at Shane's, Marlena is grilling Shane. Kayla comes in holding Shane's tux for the party. At the party Julie and Kayla, with Shane's help, are trying to get information out of some of the people at the party that have something to do with the Torres family. Back at the museum, Mickey & Maggie arrive. Julie & Maggie both look fabulous...Kayla is talking to Lebec. Shane tells him that he needs to put some money he's come into somewhere, preferably tax-free. Shane rushes into the museum to tell everyone to get out, but he's too late, the bomb explodes..... Kayla comes to. Shane is on top of her & she pushes him off. Carly also comes to. She helps Kayla with Shane. Kayla & Carly bring him back through CPR. The paramedics arrive. Shawn & Caroline arrive to be with Kayla. Later Carly comes in to talk to Kay. She asks if Kayla thinks that the bomb had anything to do with Raffi Torres & they come to the conclusion that it probably did. Marlena arrives at the hospital & talks to Kayla. Kayla says that it is all happening over again. First Steve & now Shane. Marlena tells her that she knows better than anyone how she feels. Kayla tells her that they can't give up. Marlena leaves & Kayla cries on Shane's bed. He wakes & tells her not to cry. But when he tries to get up (oh-no!) he can't move his legs! Marcus & Carly say they'll have to get in a specialist. Chip apologises to everyone but Tom says that there was no negligence. Tom tells them that the hospital insurers had gone bankrupt and the new underwriters wouldn't cover them after the explosion, so now they have no protection. He tells them all to contact their attorneys. Kayla says she might know someone that can represent the hospital and her. Later, Kayla talks to Rob (from LA) on the phone and asks him to represent them. He says that if she takes care of the airfare, he'll come to Salem and they'll talk about it. Shane is still determined to have the operation to find out whether he can walk again. Kayla finally tells him that she'll go along with it if it's what he wants. Later, in a not-so-subtle attempt at reverse-psychology, Rob tells Shane that he'll be waiting in the wings to look after Kayla if anything should 'happen'. Shane ends up decideing not to take the risk because Kayla's too important. The lawyers take depositions for the malpractice case. The other attorney focuses on the fact that Kayla had spent all her time with Shane and not helped the other patients. Shane is home. He persuades Kayla to go to the ball. Kayla gets home and Shane is pouring champagne. He shows her that he can slightly move his feet. Carly goes to the hospital for the pre-trial meeting and tells Rob that she's off to Paris to track down the missing records. After the meeting Tom calls Kayla aside and tells her he has to let her go Kayla has a job offer from LA and Shane tells her to go... Back at the trial, the prosecution calls Kayla, Chip (briefly back in town) and Carly to the stand. After the christening there is a party at the Brady's - for Brady's christening and also a good-bye for Kayla. Before she goes there, Kayla heads down to the cemetery to say goodbye to Steve at his grave. Afterwards she goes to the Brady's and gives them all goodbye gifts. Later, when everyone else is gone, Shane tells her to be happy and they kiss. He leaves and Kayla looks at the photos on the mantelpiece, remembering how it was with her and Steve. Then she takes Stephanie and leaves. Category:Yearly Summaries